Lovers in the Night
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: ONE SHOT// SMUT // Bella and Edward.


**All Standard Disclaimers Apply.**

**Lovers in the Night.**

**Edward's Point of View.**

I wrapped my arms around Bella's slender waist and pulled her body close to mine, holding her tight as I leaned forward and brushed my lips against her neck. I purred happily against her flesh, feeling her blood pulse rapidly against my lips. I gently nipped the flesh there, earning a small moan from her lips that only excited me that much more.

"Please Edward." She begged, pulling my face to hers. Her breaths were escaping her throat in soft pants and her cheeks were painted a rosy pink. I couldn't help but be pleased by her reactions to my touched. It only proved that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

"Please what, Bella?" I asked, leaning forward to press my lips gently to her, lingering there for only a moment. My gaze returned to her lust filled eyes and I felt my heart stop. I lifted her up off her feet and she wrapped her legs tightly around my waist, her arms soon joining around my neck. "You have to tell me what you want, love." I said as I slowly made my way to my bed, enjoying how the light of the moon made her ivory skin glow when it danced around it.

"You." She said simply, her mouth quickly crashing to mine, and I groaned into her mouth as her tongue roughly pried my mouth apart. I eagerly met her tongue with my own, fight for dominance as we fell onto the bed together. She pulled away, her mouth lingering only inches from mine as she rolled us over so she was straddling me. "You'll let me have you, won't you Edward?" She asked, her warm breath caressing my cheek.

I growled playfully, rolling us over once again so that I held myself over her. I nipped at her lover lip, sucking it into my mouth. "Of course." I purred, my hand trailing up her sides. "For as long as you want." I pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it off the side of the bed, and allowed my hands to roam over her flat stomach- enjoying the soft gasps and quick intakes of breaths I got from it.

"Forever." She breathed out eventually, reaching down between us to unclasp the button of my jeans. I reached down to stop her, but was instantly stopped by her hand smacking mine away. "Edward Cullen," She said sternly. "We are now doing this my way. No more teasing."

I chuckled softly and gently kicked my jeans off to the floor was she had them halfway down my hips, and she quickly worked on the buttons of my shirt, sending more than half of them flying across the room in her eager state. I couldn't help but laugh.

When I looked back up at her face she was pouting at me. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked, her voice soft and cracked slightly from nerves. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers in a passion filled kiss as my hands gently grasped at her hips, lifting them to me. "I'm not." I reassured her, grinding myself into her. Her body arched as she moaned, fitting her against me like she was missing piece to my puzzle.

It was in the same moment we both reached for the button of her jeans. "I got them." I said flashing her a quick uneven smile as I released the button and pulled down the zipper. She wiggled her hips as I yanked the jeans down her hips and dropped them to the floor. I slipped a single finger under the fabric of her silk panties and a soft moan escape my throat as I caressed the folds of her opening. She was drenched and her center twitched as if begging. "You're already so wet Bella." I purred.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" She said as I met her gaze once again, her cheeks more of a crimson color now. I smirked, please with myself. "It is good to know that I turn you on so well." I said, discarding my boxers. Bella rolled her eyes, her arms finding there way around my neck. "Don't get cocky."

I lean my head down, burying it in the crock of her neck as I lifted her hips ever so slightly. "I'll try." I murmured, burying myself deep inside her in a single swift movement. She purred, arching against me perfectly. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I set our pace, slow at first but gradually picking up the pace. Her hips moved against mine in harmony, and her moans were a musical symphony to my years.

My hands slid up her side, pushing her bra up over her breasts. Bowing my head I took a little pink bud into my mouth, suckling it lovingly as she writhed beneath me. "Please Edward." She begged once again. She was close, I felt her inner walls tightening around my member frantically, but I was close too. I moved my mouth to her neck once again, nipping and bitting her gently as I began to pound myself into her with a burning need for completion.

I felt her nails claw into my back as she arched completely against my body, screaming my name as she came. I pumped myself inside her frantically a few more time, grunting , as I rode of my own orgasm, and collapsed on top of her.

The rapid beating of our hearts and our heavy pants echoed in my dark room. I smiled softly, kissing what was now a love bit on her neck and rolled over to her side before pulling her into my arms. "I love you Bella." I said, pressing my lips gently to the top of her head.

"Mmm." She purred, holding onto me tightly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

I hope you all enjoyed this. This was just a smut filled one shot. I'm thinking of adding more just like this one at a later date. Please tell me what you think. I absolutely love reviews.

-Anna


End file.
